Guilty by Association
by Arisu Kara
Summary: Naruto finally has a chance to take control of his life but when Sasuke and Gaara, powerful members of different gangs, both take a liking to poor Naru an all out war seems just around the corner. Will anyone win Naruto or will he just run away again? SxN
1. Starting Over Again

Hello! This is my second fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it! If you haven't you should read my other story called 'Fix You' if you have time and review for both of them! Reviews make me a happy Panda! Anyway on with the fic!

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai, abuse, death, angst, slight OOC, violence, language, n'stuff**

**Disclaimer: The last time I check I still don't own the Naruto character n'stuff. :sigh:**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, slight NejiNaru, KakaIru, and maybe some others.**

XxXxXx

**Chapter 1: Starting over again**

XxXxXx

_"Oh, honey look at him! Isn't he just so cute? Look at those eyes. Arn't they to die for?"_

_"Yes, they are but it says here that he's a bit of a 'Problem Child'. He likes to get into fights, run away, play pranks, make messes, scream, pitch fits... The list goes on and on."_

_"Aw, but he's just so cute!"_

_"But look over there. Isn't this little girl just the cutest? And it says here that she's a perfect angel. Never gets into trouble and she always has straight A's."_

_"Oh, wow look at her hair. That's such a gorgeous shade of black!"_

_Little Naruto watched as the people moved away from him talking to the other children like always leaving him alone on his swing. Ever since he was young people, would ignore him and just walk right by because of what the social workers labeled him. The few that did take him home just for a week to see how he handled living with them always returned him as if he was some kind of broken toy. He didn't care though. Who needed those fake people with their fake perfect houses and stupid family portraits over the stupid fireplace? Naruto hated it but he could never get away no matter how hard he tried.._

X

Naruto stared out the foggy window of the nice sports car watching as rain drops hit it then slowly found their way down to the bottom. The man who had adopted him drove the car recklessly down the interstate a little uncomfortable with the silence. Naruto looked like someone who should be talking, laughing, and smiling all the time not staring blankly out some window.

"So Naruto, how old are you again?" Jiraiya asked trying to start up a conversation with the teen.

"16." Came Naruto's simple answer not turning the look at him. Why bother when he was just going to return in a day or so. He didn't even know why Jiraiya had bothered adopting him. In a couple of years, Naruto would be old enough to move out anyways.

"That's good. So when is your birthday Naruto?"

"October 10th." Naruto replied getting bored with the question and answer scenario. All of the information within his file is Jiraiya had even bothered to read it, which he hadn't.

Jiraiya had found Naruto on the side of the road half starved and badly beaten. Of course, Jiraiya called the police and stuck around to make sure Naruto lived through the night. Once he found out if Naruto was okay the man was just going to leave until he heard about the kind of life the teen had been living. Foster home to foster home for years and no one seemed to want the poor kid at all. The home he as staying at wasn't the nicest and the people there treated him more like a slave than anything else. On a whim, Jiraiya decided to adopt the kid hoping to give him a better life.

"Oh, so it's in a few mouths now. That's good."

"It's not like it matters anyway," Naruto said, "you're just going to take me back like everyone else."

Jiraiya took a sharp corner the car giving a loud screeching sound as it speed around the bend. Naruto looked pale and was scared for his life while Jiraiya looked as calm as ever. "Now you don't have much faith in me do you? I'm not going to give you back. The whole reason I adopted you was to get you out of that hell hole."

Naruto rolled his eyes not believing the man and Jiraiya sighed deeply. "The way I see it is you have two choices: One you can live with me until your 18 dealing with my late hours and many ladies coming by at all hours of the day and night or I can get you a decent apartment for you to live in until your 18 and go to college." Naruto stared at Jiraiya as if he had grown a second head. "Of course if you want to have either you have to promise me one thing."

"What what's that?" Naruto asked waiting for some kind of catch.

"You have to go to college and get a nice job so I never have to worry about your sorry ass ever again." Jiraiya said a matter-of-factly with lips turning up into a small smirk. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the man now believing he had a chance at a live for once. Unlike all the others Jiraiya seemed honest and real where as the others just wanted perfection and fake happiness though everything was falling apart.

"You have yourself a deal." Naruto grinned and Jiraiya couldn't help but feel happy too. The blond's happiness was infectious to say the least.

Xx

_'Beep beep beep' _

Naruto stirred in his sleep rolling over and away form the loud sound that in his grogginess couldn't tell what it was.

_'Beep beep beep'_

The sound got louder making Naruto lash out hitting the offending clock and sending it flying across the room hitting the dresser with a loud 'crack'. Clothes and books that had been piled on top of the dresser fell onto the clock blocking out the loud beeping. The sound jointed Naruto awake making him sit up in bed looking around wildly. The alarm was still going off and Naruto groaned going to dig out the clock to shut it off. After checking the time, Naruto started to get ready for his first day of his new school with an hour to get ready.

After a shower, breakfast, and getting dress Naruto was ready with 30 minutes to spare so instead of doing nothing Naruto flopped down on the couch for a quick nap telling himself that he would wake up after a couple of minutes to rest his eyes. Of course, 5 minutes went by followed by 10, 15, and 20 making Nautro 10 minutes late and still counting.

The front doorbell rang once at first but when no one answer the person preceded to ring it over and over followed by a string of obscenities. "Damn it Naruto open the door!" Jiraiya yelled banging on the mental door loudly making the while wall shake. "I'll buy you Raman!"

Having said the magical word Naruto jumped awake falling off the couch and onto the soft white carpet with a thump. "I'm coming!" Naruto yelled when the banging continued and walked over to the door rubbing his hurt bottom. "What is it?" Naurto asked sleepily opening the door for Jiraiya. "And I thought I gave you a key yesterday..?"

"I forgot it and your already 15 minutes late for school Naruto." The man explained watching as Naruto paled and ran around the room looking for his bag and shoes. Jiraiya chuckled waiting for Naruto to stop panicking long enough to realize that his shoes were already on his feet. "Hurry up and I'll give you a ride."

Naruto was out the door in seconds running down the hall of the apartment complex and down the 4 flights of stairs, the elevator being too slow, before the man even had time to blink.

5 minutes later, they arrived at Konoha High Naruto panicking and Jiraiya was trying his best not to get angry at the boy's constant talking. "Get out and have a nice day." Jiraiya muttered his eyebrow twitching with barely contained annoyance. "I'll see you later tonight, kid." Jiraiya speed off with Naruto silently watching him until the car was out of site.

The school halls were deserted except for a few people walking by late for class and such. Naruto found his way to the office by following the signs at told the woman at the front desk that he was new to the school. He got his schedule after she looked though the computer for what seemed like forever and printed it out along with a map of the campus.

The woman showed him the way to his first class, which happened to be Physical Education; there she introduced him to his teacher, Guy-sensei. Guy-sensei was extravagant to say the least. He wore green jumpsuit like thing with a duller green vest over it. His huge fuzzy eyebrows looked as if they might attack you while his strange bowl-cut hair added to the insanely bizarre man's look.

"Ah, yes we have a brand new addition to this class of youth!" The man yelled striking his 'Nice Guy' pose his teeth shinning making Naruto feel the strong urge to run like hell. "Class this is Uzumaki Naruto here you join our call of youth!" The class all groan at the same time most still tired from waking up so early and others tired from the class already.

"Yosh!" A boy, who looked strangely a lot like Guy, yelled from the back jumping from the floor where he had been doing 1,000 push-ups.

"That's the right attitude Lee! Keep it up!" Guy yelled making Lee beam at him.

"Now I'll do 200 laps around the gym Guy-sensei!" Without waiting, Lee did just that running around the edge of the gym to Naruto's amazement.

"Naruto you will do well by following Lee's example. I've never before seen such great display you youth before!"

The rest of the class went much like that and much to Naruto's amazement. Once Lee had finished his laps they had found out that their new class was the same, History, and Lee insisted on showing him were it was. Naruto begrudgingly agreed and followed the hyperactive teen to foreign Studies class. Once they entered, Lee ran over to his group for friends excitedly telling them about all the laps he did in a grand show to youth and his friends. The teacher, a lazy looking man with silver hair covering his left eye and a strange black mask over the low half of his face, glanced over at Naruto before calling the class to sit down and shut up.

Naruto found it weird that a teacher would talk to his students like that but who was he to judge. "Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto and he's new to this school and city so be nice." Kakashi warned the class making a few people giggle and other put on fake innocent smiles. Naruto's eyes scanned the room at all the people talking and whispering about him making Naruto feel slightly unselfconscious. Blue eye met black for a split second as before Kakashi's voice drew him away. "You can go sit next to Lee, Naruto." Kakashi said in a bored tone waving his hand to the hyper active boy in green.

Lee seemed excited about his new friend, having already decided they were friends of course, being able to sit next to him and his youthful friends. Naruto nodded to his new teacher going in back to sit with Lee.

"Naruto! Let me introduce you to a few of my friends!" Lee loudly whispered, if it's possible Lee pulled it off, striking his 'nice guy' pose with the same flourish that Guy-sensei had done. "That one is Shikamaru," Lee said pointing to the sleeping brown haired teen next to him, "and that is Ino, and Kiba! The cranky one over there is Sasuke and he is the brave leader of our group! Yosh!" Sasuke craned his next to look at Naruto from his seat in front of him sending Lee a glare completely ignoring Naruto.

"Will you please keep it down Lee?" Kakashi asked in a bored manor from the front of the classroom not turning from the chalkboard.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei! I will be more quit with my display of youth!" Lee yelled jumping up and striking the pose again to the classes' dismay. Shikamaru reached his hand up pulling his hyper active friend back down into his seat without raising his head from the desk causing a few to laugh and others to just roll their eyes.

Naruto watched the whole display with a grin already liking Lee's strange behavior. Sure after awhile it would get tiring but Naruto found him funny in his own weird way. The first half of the class was a test, Naruto was excused because he was new, followed by free time.

"So, Naruto-kun where did you live before?" Ino asked leaning on her desk next to Naruto's watching him as he lent back in his chair with both his legs on his desk hanging over in the small space between his desk and Sasuke's.

"I've lived many places before here but the last one was this little town somewhere far away." Naruto informed her not really going into details. He didn't notice but the whole class had gone silent listening to him as he spoke.

"And how did you end up here?" Kiba added when Naruto didn't add anything else to his answer. Naruto vaguely wonder why they were so interested and decided to spice up his story a little.

"I once killed a man with my bare hands." Naruto said nonchalantly watching as the people who had turned their heads to listen turned away suddenly. Ino slid off her desk while Kiba and Lee stared at him mouths open. Even Sasuke turned in his chair to give the blond a strange look.

"Did you really?" Ino finally voiced looking at him strangely and Naruto broke out into a grin.

"No he didn't," Sasuke said simply turning back in his seat, "he doesn't have the look of a killer."

Naruto pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "No I didn't kill anyone not that I even could anyways. How would you know anyways?" Naruto asked Sasuke glaring at the back of his head. "Don't ignore me, Teme!" Naruto yelled when he didn't get an answer for Sasuke.

Sasuke turned in his seat to give the blond a glare that would send most sane people running for the hills. To his surprise, Naruto matched his glare equally making more people turn to stare at him. No one insulted Sasuke unless they were looking for a horrible and painful death.

After what seemed like forever of intense tension Sasuke finally looked away muttering a soft 'dobe' to the blond. Before anything else could happen, the bell rang signaling the end of class. People hurriedly packed their bags running for the door and out of class. Naruto, not having much to get, started to leave only to have Ino stop him. "Naruto!" Ino yelled catching up to the other blond and stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. "Be more careful around Sasuke-kun okay? He's more dangerous then he looks."

Naruto was about to ask her what she meant when a girl with pink hair yelled at Ino to hurry before she made them late. Waving goodbye Ino ran after the girl yelling that she would see him at lunch. Naruto shrugged his shoulders turning to find his way to class only to find Sasuke leaning against some lockers looking at him expectantly.

"What do you want, Teme?" Naruto asked annoyed starting to walk past Sasuke. He didn't even know the guy but he already hated him which was strange from the blond. Usually he made friend easily with people but Naruto just shrugged it off. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto stopping him from going any farther. "What the hell! I need to get to class." Naruto growled out glaring at the unmoving Sasuke.

"You need to learn you place here, Dobe." Sasuke said quietly in a nonthreatening manor. "If you don't then you're going to get hurt." Sasuke turned away leaving the confused Naruto standing in the hall.

"Hey! What the hell is that suppose to mean, Teme?" Naruto yelled following Sasuke angrily but he had already disappeared around the corner. Naruto growled frustrated at all the cryptic messages people were giving him. The late bell rung making Naruto jump surprised before it turned to him being annoyed. "Damn it! Now I'm late."

X

Naruto had found his next class easily and burst in loudly interrupting the teacher. "Oh, you must be the new student." The teacher, a woman with black hair and weird red eyes, introduced Naruto and once again, he found everyone staring at him. Annoyed Naruto took his seat in the back noticing a few people from his last class in this one.

The teacher, Kurenai, started talking again Naruto finding out that they were learning about World War II. He had already learned this in his last school so instead of paying attention Naruto stared out the window completely ignoring everything else around him. A sudden paper ball thrown at his head jerked Naruto back into reality and he glared at the person who had thrown it at him. Said person, an ugly black hair boy who looked like he had been in one too many fights, laughed whispering to one of his friends.

The rest of the class went by without a hitch except for the constant whispering and occasional points in looks in his direction. Naruto managed to pick up a few of the whispers only to find that most of them were about he's and Sasuke's stare down in the last hours. Growling Naruto ignored them while wondering why it was such a big deal was. They were acting like he had done the worst thing imaginable by insulting that stupid teme and it was punishable by death.

The bell rang and Naruto jumped up from his set making a B-line for the door. A few people stared after him but Naruto ignored them already annoyed by their non-stop whispering. Naruto went straight pass the lunch line heading for the vending machines. He got a bag of chips, not really caring what kind they were, and a got a soda before heading outside. Right when he was about to reach the door though there was a flash of green from the corner of Naruto's eye before someone crashed into him yelling 'Yosh!'.

"I've finally found you Naruto-kun! I was worried that you might have gotten lost within this building of youth!" Lee yelled as Naruto stumbled around from the sudden weight on his back.

Ino came up beside the two answering Naruto's silent plea for help and dragging the hyperactive Lee off. "Stop acting like an idiot Lee." Ino warned crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto gave Ino a grin as a thank you while Lee just whined about how he was just showing off his youth.

Lee and Ino lead Naruto outside to their group of friends by the high wall that surrounded the school yard. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were already there Sasuke leaning against the wall, Shikamaru laying in the grass staring at the clouds, and Kiba just standing around. There were other people Naruto didn't know yet but he knew that Lee would fix that with a huge introduction thing like in class.

"Hey, guys. This is Naruto the new kid that I'm sure a few of you have already heard about." Ino said beating Lee to the introduction. "Naruto, that is Neji Hyuuga and next to him is his cousin Hinata Hyuuga," Ino pointed to the two. "That's Shino Aburame next to Kiba who you already know." Shino just nodded his head in acknowledgment and Kiba gave Naruto a wolfish grin. "And last but certainly least," Ino said jokingly gesturing to the pink haired girl sitting next to Hinata, "Sakura Haruno the pride and joke of Konoha High." Said pink haired girl gave Ino a glare in return then went back to ignoring her.

Naruto gave them all an uneasy smile scratching the back on his head nervously. Ino flopped ungracefully onto the ground next to Sakura while Naruto took to just standing in between Kiba and Sasuke a grin plastered on his face. "So, Naruto, do you have any plans tonight?" Sakura asked trying to spark up a conversation with the new member of their group. "We're all going to hang out around town so if you're not doing anything you can tag along."

Naruto smiled at her shaking his head no. "I would but I've got to work tonight."

"Oh, you have a job?" Sakura asked generally surprised at the fact. Naruto didn't look like the type who would want to work.

"How else am I going to pay for my apartment?" Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head in habit. "It sucks living on your own sometimes."

"Ano, w-what about your parents Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked finally getting the courage to speak out.

"I've been an orphan since I was a kid and I don't remember them." Hinata stuttered out an apology and Naruto just shrugged it off. "I don't mind people bring it up. After years of not having parents you don't feel sad about not having any anymore." Naruto semi lied easily looking away to the sky. Two pairs of black and white eyes watched Naruto closely seeing though if fake smiles and nonchalant attitude easily.

"Where do you work Naruto?" Ino asked wanting to get the conversation away from the past before Naruto started asking them questions. She knew that none of the people in their group had a happy past or liked talking about it.

"I work for my adoptive Father, though he's more like a uncle than anything else, down in the city." Naruto didn't say that where he worked was a night club because since he was only 17 he wasn't legally able to work there.

Ino shrugged it off not noticing that he didn't go into details and everyone started talking about random topics. Sasuke and Neji were the only one that noticed Naruto not wanting to specify where he worked but neither said anything of course.

Xx

Naruto walked home school extremely tired and not wanting to go anywhere other than to bed. He had found out that Sasuke was in two more of his classes making it a grand total of three and they had done nothing but bicker at each other all day. Naruto didn't know why but the Uchiha ticked him off more than anyone else in his entire life and Naruto didn't even know why. It could be that holier-than-thou attitude or maybe it was the way he looked like he knew everything and Naruto was nothing more than a idiot. Granted, Naruto admitted, that he did act like an idiot at times but it didn't mean that people had to openly point it out. At least that was Naruto way of thinking.

After stopping by his apartment to change and eat Naruto started for his job. it was 4:40 and walking down town took around 40 minutes and another 5 to get to the club. The club opens at 6:00 and Naruto had to be there at least 30 minutes early so of course Naruto was already running late though he wasn't panicking about it. Jiraiya didn't mind usually if Naruto was a little late since he had school and had to walk all the way down to the club.

Naruto readjusted his book bag, having brought his books to do homework while at the club, and turned the corner to find himself face to face with none other than Sasuke, again. "Oh, hey Sasuke-teme." Naruto gave a small smile at the boy who was a leaning against a very expensive, vary sleek, dark midnight blue 2005 Dodge Viper SRT-10. "You might not want to lean against that, Teme. The owner might get angry." Naruto warned giving the raven hair teen an odd look.

"Hn." Sasuke said and he pulled out the key to the car twisting them around his finger? "The owner doesn't mind much. You want a ride?"

"T-that's your car?" Naruto sputtered trying to get his mind around the fact that Sasuke owner such an expansive and extremely sexy car.

Sasuke just gave the blond a nod before walking over to the driver's side of the car. "So do you want a ride or not?"

Naruto just nodded dumbly jumping in the passenger side of the sports car. Sasuke started up the engine it roaring to life making Naruto beam giddily. Sure Jiraiya had a sports car and it was a nice 1998 Mustang too but it wasn't anything compared to a Viper. "How the hell did you get a car like this?" Naruto asked as Sasuke belted his seat belt.

"Put your seat belt on, Dobe. I don't want to be held responsible in the unlikely event of an accident you die." Sasuke replied coolly waiting for Naruto to do what he was told before pulling into the street. "Where are you heading anyway?"

"Just drop me off near the Movie Theater." Naruto started playing around with the radio only to have Sasuke smack his hand away and turn it back off.

"I don't like music when I drive. It's hard enough to drive with your annoying presence." Sasuke smirked as Naruto growled at him crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "Where do you work anyways?"

Naruto looked out the window as the suburb disappeared turning into high buildings and shops. People littered the streets shopping, walking around, or just hanging out. "It's a really nice day out..." Naruto mussed ignoring the question completely. "You know it'd be really cool if this was a convertible, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes noticing right away that Naruto dodged the question. "Yeah, it would be so next time I'll take the other car out instead. Now are you going to answer my question or not?"

"What question?" Naruto looked over the Sasuke his head tilted to one side questioningly as an innocent look played on his face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he spared a glance at Naruto. "Keep your eyes on the road, Teme. Do you want us to be killed?"

"No, I don't want to kill myself anyways." Sasuke took a turn a little too fast sending Naruto flying into Sasuke's shoulder and almost sending them into the sidewalk. Sasuke hit the brakes while spinning the wheel to make the car turn away from the sidewalk before hitting the gas. They speed off down the road again while getting angry honks from the people behind them. "So where do you work?"

Naruto cursed turning deathly white as he sat back up in his seat. "I think I'll be safer if I just walk the rest of the way there." Naruto managed out and pointed to a corner to be dropped off at. Sasuke pulled up to the curb letting Naruto out while not looking at him. "Thanks for the ride and you might want to work on your driving skills a little." Naruto shut the door watching as Sasuke speed off down the road.

Letting out a sigh of relief Naruto walked to the other way only a block from his job. He wasn't sure why Sasuke had been so insistent with know where he worked but Naruto just chalked it up to him being a noise asshole. With an almost happy smile, Naruto started walking to work again intent on pissing Sasuke off tomorrow too.

XxXxXx

Yay! Finally the first chapter to _Guilty by Association_ is up! I've been thinking about it idea for some time now before I finally decided to write it. Surprisingly it took some time to write but that might also be because I haven't been able to get on the computer much. Arg! Oh, well review to make me a happy Panda if you liked the story so far. My updates on this one are going to be a little slow because I want to finish me other story _Fix You _before getting too far into this one! You should go check it out if you have not! Yosh!

Oh, and I'm not sure about Sasuke's car. I wanted him to having something nice but I think I might have made it a little too expensive! Ack! Well too late, to change it now so people can get over it. Lol. Writing the Lee scenes was fun and so was writing the Naruto/Sasuke parts! Yay SasuNaru!

Just went though and fixed grammar errors n'such. I didn't change anything in the story but I really wanted too! Ah, I'm such an idiot! I am halfway done with Chapter Two. Sorry about the wait!


	2. Warning

Okay, I'm going to rewrite chapter one, if I ever get around to it, because I found a _lot_ of mistakes in it. I'm really, sorry for all the wait. Obviously, I'm not the most reliable person in the world. So, without farther ado, here his chapter two of my story, Guilt by Association!

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen ai, abuse, death, angst, slight OOC, violence, language, n'stuff**

**Disclaimer: The last time I check I still don't own the Naruto character n'stuff. :sigh:**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, slight NejiNaru, KakaIru, and maybe some others.**

XxXxXx

Chapter 2: Warning

XxXxXx

"_Why, why do you do these things?"_

"_I-I'm sorry-"_

"_You, you're a monster! How could you do this to me? Naruto? "_

"_I didn't mean to. Please, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry!"_

"I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed bolting up in bed. His voice echoed around him like an ominous warning. Leaning forward the blond rested his head in his hands and took deep breaths. "Shit,"

It's been almost a week already since Naruto had started his new life at Konoha High and already things had been looking up. He had some new friends, a crappy apartment, tons of due homework, and everything was starting to become normal once more. Sasuke started taking Naruto to work every day, though he still questioned him about it, they bickered about every little thing, he'd made plans to go around with them all this weekend, and everything had been fine.

Until the nightmares started that is. It had been two days since starting his new life and already they'd come back. He'd though he would get over them. Naruto thought it'd get better. Nothing had changed. Nothing ever will.

Letting out an almost frustrated sigh Naruto started getting ready for school. After a shower, getting dressed, and a hearty breakfast, Naruto left his apartment intent on walking to school in the nice warm air.

There in front of his complex though sat a shimmering midnight blue Audi TT convertible and sitting in the drivers set was Sasuke. "Get in, Dobe." Sasuke announced staring at Naruto was a look of boredom. "We don't have all day."

After a second's hesitation, Naruto finally hopped in when Sasuke reached over to open the door. With an infectious grin, Naruto slid in the seat getting ready of the ride. "Seat belt," Sasuke ordered before taking off without giving Naruto time to argue.

"You have another nice car, Sasuke-teme? What do you boost them or something?" Naruto joked as they zoomed down the streets almost dangerously.

"Hn," Was all Sasuke said his eyes not moving from the road ahead. In minutes, they flew past the school and deeper into town.

"Hey, we just past-" Naruto yelled pointing behind them as the school disappeared around a corner.

"We're not going today, Dobe. Everyone is waiting at the mall." Sasuke informed as he took another corner a little too fast. The car screeched horribly but Sasuke ignored it and Naruto's sputtering.

"But,"

"No, it's all been decided. Blame Ino and Sakura. "

Naruto hadn't really complained much. One because he was too busy gripping the side of the car for dear life and two because he had a really big test in math that he hadn't studied for. Trying to relax Naruto focused on the bright sun and the wind running though his hair. He didn't noticed the frequent glances Sasuke threw his way.

X

Peeling into the parking spot or a nice and expensive looking parking spot, Sasuke honked the horn a few times. A few seconds later Sakura and Ino appeared with twin smiles on their faces. "Hey, Naruto," Ino greeted waiting for Naruto to scoot over. Sasuke's car was meant to seat only two people after all.

"Don't you have a car Ino?" Naruto asked as he was pushed to get closer to Sasuke then he wanted. Luckily, both girls didn't take up much room. Unluckily the stick shift was right between Naruto's legs, which made for an uncomfortable situation.

"It's getting repainted in the shop." Ino replied with an fond look. The girl was very fond of her Porsche convertible. Naruto frowned and nodded. "Sakura?"

"Parents took mine away for the weekend. They said I'd been driving too recklessly." Sasuke replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

Sighing Naruto tried to push himself back in the seat as much as possible. A few accidental touches later and a punch they arrived at the mall. "What the hell was that for, Dobe?" Sasuke yelled rubbing his injured cheek.

"You, you stupid teme! You felt me up!" Naruto yelled stomping away from said man.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sasuke growled narrowing his eyes at the retreating blond male's back.

"Can't you two try to get along?" Ino whined grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him back.

"Naruto say sorry for hitting him." Sakura chided in a no nonsense voice.

"Not until he says sorry first!" Naruto yelled crossing his arms and looking away childishly.

"Sasuke?"

"Fuck that, I didn't do anything." Sasuke muttered starting to walk away only to have Ino Sakura grab him. If he'd really wanted to Sasuke would've pulled away but it'd of been more trouble than staying, "Find, I'm sorry for touching you though it was only an accident and I hadn't meant to at all."

"Good, then I'm sorry I hit you, Teme." Naruto said satisfied with Sasuke's words.

Once, finally, inside the mall the foursome met up with most of the others outside the arcade. Kiba was there playing Dance Dance Revolution with Choji, who had been absent Naruto's first day of school along with Shikamaru and Neji. Everyone else had decided to go to school that day. Choji, surprisingly fast, was currently beating Kiba at the game.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted jumping on Neji's back in his weird, but normal for him, greeting. "So, wha-cha all up to?" Naruto asked sliding off Neji's back with his wide grin. He completely missed Sasuke's annoyed look and Neji's slightly embarrassed and flustered on.

"They're trying to beat Choji's high score." Shikamaru answered lazily gesturing to the two dancers on the platform. Just then the song ended and Kiba jumped down defeated.

"I wasn't ever close. How the hell does he do that?" Complained the brown haired male and pointed to Choji. "I just don't get it."

"He practices all the time at home."

"Hey," Naruto yelled jumping in the air with a grin, "I used to love this game. I'd skip school all the time to play." Naruto explained pointing at the DDR system. "Though, I haven't played in a long time. I'll probably be worse than Kiba."

"You should play," Sasuke suddenly said from behind Naruto making the boy jump, "$80 says you'll lose."

Naruto turned, glared, and pointed at Sasuke. "100 says I'll win!" Naruto yelled with a confidant grin. He couldn't refuse s bet or challenge after all. "Agree?"

"Sure,"

Naruto turned away and jumped onto the platform. After picking out a song it started and both players moved in unison to the beat. Feet were flying, hearts pounding, and sweat pouring. They seemed evenly matched at first. Then Naruto, being the clumsy fool he is, tripped and down he went. Flying backwards Naruto flipped over the back bar and onto Sasuke almost sending them both to the tile flooring. Not even a second later, the song ended leaving Naruto only a few points behind Choji.

"No!" Naruto yelled pulling himself away from Sasuke, caught the blond as he fell. "I was so close!"

"You owe me 100 dollars, Dobe." Sasuke informed a smirk forming on his face as the blond male turned to give him a sheepish smile.

"Um, I don't have… it."

"Well then, I guess you can repay me in another way." Sasuke mused and Naruto shrunk away. "When I think of something I'll let you know."

The rest of their time at the mall went like that. Sasuke would challenge Naruto to something stupid knowing that the blond wouldn't refuse and then lose. By the end of the school day, Naruto owed Sasuke 450 dollars, a back massage, and five homework assignments, and a week's worth of slavery.

"I'm gonna take Naruto to work. You two can ride with Shikamaru." Sasuke announced resting a hand on the sulking Naruto's shoulder. After saying their good-byes, Sasuke dragged the pouting Naruto to the car.

The car ride was silent as Naruto pouted as far from Sasuke as he could get. "Naruto," Sasuke said finally breaking the silence, "I'll drop 50 bucks if you tell me where you work."

"You want to know that badly?" silence "Why?"

Sasuke was silent for a long time as he thought that question over in his mind. Why did he want to know? Sasuke wasn't even sure himself. He just did. For some reason Naruto fascinated Sasuke. He wanted to know a lot of things about the Dobe."Because, I do," Sasuke answered in a simple manor.

"Do what?" Naruto avoided.

Sasuke slammed on the breaks sending Naruto into the dashboard. "Damn it, Naruto, don't play that game again." Sasuke hadn't yelled but the cold and deadly tone to his voice was just as bad if not worse.

"I… Knock off 100 dollars and a homework assignment and I'll tell you." Naruto bargained as the people behind them started honking in annoyance and anger. "Just, go okay?" Naruto stuttered rubbing his hurt forehead.

Sasuke obeyed and the car started moving once more. "Okay,"

"Um, how about I give you the address later today? I'll need a ride home anyways.." Naruto explained. "I'll call you about it and then you can go there and visit me." Naruto wasn't sure why he was inviting Sasuke to visit his job. It just fell out of his mouth. "Okay?"

"Fine, but if you don't tell me the deal will be off." Sasuke smoothly pulled next to the curb he always dropped Naruto off at and waited. "I'll see you later then." Naruto nodded, got out, and watch the car drive away. He didn't notice the small group of people watching from an alleyway.

Xx

Walking up to the Icha Icha Paradise Night Club was like leaving reality behind. Every week there was a new theme, like animal or outer space, and all the workers had to dress accordingly, even the bouncers.

"Hey, Will, nice outfit." Naruto joked patting the large six-foot-two black bouncer on the shoulder. The soft velvet bear ears headband on his head ruined the effect of being such a huge man. Not to mention the matching gloves made to look like bear paws. "What are we doing? Animals?"

Will smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair fondly. "Wait until you see yours, Foxy." Will may have looked scary and intimidating but really, the animal fit him. He was a big teddy bear at heart.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Naruto laughed pushing away Will's hand playfully. "I'll see you later, Teddy." Naruto left the front gate heading into the bar. The waitresses waved at him most dressed in something provocative. The pervert loved to dress them up. There went a bunny there, a cat here, a squirrel, and many other cute fuzzy animals.

Naruto waved to them most of them being nice women who just needed a job. If you had to say anything decent about Jiraiya it would be that, he paid well and he did not make you do anything you didn't want to. If you said no about a certain costume then he'd find you a different one. Naruto admired him for that.

Naruto barged into Jiraiya's office without knocking with his wide grin in place. "Hey, pervert, why did you change the theme so fast?" Naruto said loudly as he flopped onto the black leather couch. "You got bored or something?"

"Ah, no one liked the last theme. It was too original." The said pervert said spinning around in his chair to face Naruto. "People have no appreciation for the exotic anymore. So I went for the safe. I mean, who doesn't like women dressed as cute fuzzy animals? Come on." Jiraiya grinned lecherously holding up a, most likely, rejected bunny outfit that consisted of no more than an headband and cuffs for around the wrists.

"Whatever," Naruto sighed though he couldn't smother his grin. "So what do I get? Something cool like a lion or tiger?" He asked hopeful. He really didn't want to be something lame like a rabbit.

"You, my little friend, are going to be a…" The pervert trailed off digging around in a large box behind his desk. "A fox!" Jiraiya pulled out a large bushy tail, a headband with ears, a red button down shirt, and that was about all. "Isn't that just the cutest?"

"A fox? That's so boring! I wanted to be something big a scary. Like a tiger!" Naruto whined as the pervert threw the outfit at Naruto.

"Sure sure, but that one is already taken. Bill it the tiger and you're a fox. Now go change we're about to open." Jiraiya waved his hand as a dismissal before swinging back around in his chair.

XxX

After a lot of cursing, being ambushed by the girls with make-up, and an angry Naruto the club opened and soon filled. The headband was yellow and blended into Naruto's hair perfectly while the strange whisker like scares on his face worked well with the costume. The girls used their make-up magic to give Naruto's face an almost feral look to it while bringing out the blue in his eyes. The big bushy tail got in his way though and Naruto kept almost knocking over drinks.

During the night, Naruto unbuttoned his shirt as the crowded bar grew hotter, and ended up ripping off the annoying tail after it spilt a drink on someone's lap. The night grew later and the thought of Sasuke completely left his mind until Naruto got a break.

"Shit," Naruto muttered pushing his way through the crowd and outside. "Hey, Will," Naruto called to the man with a wave. "I have a friend coming to see me, okay? His name is Sasuke, so let him in when he gets here." Naruto informed knowing that you had to be 21 to get in and Will was a master as noticing fake ids. Will nodded and Naruto went around the corner to call Sasuke.

It rang and rang until Naruto thought that maybe the Teme was sleeping. Finally when Naruto was about to hang up Sasuke answered in an annoyed and tired sounding voice. "Oh, did I wake you? What time is it?" Naruto asked innocently.

"No, I wasn't sleeping. So where are you Dobe?" Was Sasuke's response and Naruto could almost hear the smirk on Sasuke's face. Naruto recited the address with a sigh. "Okay, I'll be there soon." The phone clicked off.

Naruto shoved the phone back into his loose jeans and pulled off his headband. "Man, I'm tired and I still have a few hours to go." Naruto yawned as he stretched out his back, which popped pleasantly.

Then he heard them, the footsteps coming down the alley from behind. Someone called out his name and out of habit, the blond turned. As he looked over his shoulder, a fist made contact with his face. Naruto staggered and regained balance just as a knee jammed into his stomach.

It all happened too fast. Naruto, disoriented and confused, threw punches at anything that moved. He counted four or five attackers nothing more than shapes in the darkness. Blood and bile flooded his mouth and Naruto could hear the calls and jeers of his attackers.

"_Stay away from Sasuke,"_

"_You piece of trash!"_

His fist connected with someone's face as two grabbed him from behind. Then his hands were being held back and a punch connected with his stomach again and again and again. Naruto felt himself coughing, the heard the cracking of bones, and then it stopped. There was a lot of yelling and screaming then everything just stopped. Naruto felt himself fall to his knees then arms wrapped around him and Naruto felt warm and safe within those arms.

The words rung in Naruto's ears loud and clear as his mind drifted into darkness. "Stay away! Fuck you, you whore! This is what you deserve. You don't mess with the Leaf gang!"

"Naruto! Shit, Naruto , I'm sorry. I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him!"

"_Naruto, why do you do these things? Do you hate me so badly?"_

XxXx

Sasuke pulled into the Itcha Itcha Paradise Club with a look akin to surprise on his face. A nightclub? Naruto worked at a nightclub. It was different to say the least. Sasuke was expecting something huge, like Naruto's secret life as a male prostitute, not just a job at some kind of bar. Thinking about it though Sasuke couldn't see Naruto as a prostitute.

Slamming his car door shut Sasuke started for the line and quickly walked around it. No one said anything or tried to stop Sasuke as he approached the large black bouncer.

"I'm looking for Naruto." Sasuke said calmly his arms shoved deeply into his pockets.

"Oh, so I was right. I wasn't sure if he meant you." Will said his eyes narrowing at Sasuke. "Look, Naruto is a good kid. I don't want _you _getting him into any trouble."

"Just tell me where he is." Sasuke narrowed his eyes back at Will with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"He usually goes into that alley over there for some fresher air." Will gestured with an oversized hand.

"Thanks and if I were you, I'd keep my noise out of other people's business." Sasuke sneered and patted Will on the shoulder. "You might wake up without one later."

Sasuke headed for the alleyway with a angry scowl on his face. How would Naruto being around him hurt the blond any? Hell, Naruto was safer being friends with Sasuke then being an enemy with him. Sasuke's frown deepened. If anything Sasuke would protect Naruto should them being friends put the Dobe into harm. It'd only been a week but Sasuke felt, all of them did, that life wouldn't be the same anymore without the happy teen.

Turning into the alley Sasuke had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the screaming. Eyes fixed firmly on the ground Sasuke slowly lifted them to a horrendous site. Two people, people in his own gang, were holding the semiconscious teen up while another repeatedly pushed his fists into the blond's stomach. Sasuke could see blood on the other male's chest, his face, his arms. He saw red.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Sasuke yelled running forward. A jaw shattering punch landed on the side of one's head.

"S-Sasuke-sama, but Orochimaru-sama said.." One started, a rd haired woman who'd been standing to one side. "He said that this little whore had been blackmailing you. He said to make him pay."

Without thinking, Sasuke sent a frustrated punch into the woman's chest. A scream followed by a sickening crack sounded around the alley and was by the loud music from the building next door. "Since when do you take orders from _him_ first and me second? You should have verified with me!" The four surrounding him started to back away in fear. The let go of the semiconscious Naruto who started to fall.

Out of instinct Sasuke caught the Dobe as he fell. "Now leave, before I change my mind." They ran for it leaving Sasuke and the alley behind.

Naruto groaned his head rolling to the side as he coughed up blood. "Ah, S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned out his hand closing in a fist around Sasuke's shirt. "I.. can't breathe." Naruto suddenly went still his hand falling to his side.

"Naruto! Shit, Naruto, I'm sorry. I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him!"

X

Naruto woke up to the sound of a heart machine. The machine telling him he was still alive. The pain in his chest told Naruto that he'd broken a few ribs. Hissing at the sting Naruto forced himself to sit up. "What the hell happened?" Naruto said aloud his mind going over the fuzzy details of his attack. It all seemed so unreal and everything was vague in detail.

He remembered calling Sasuke, the attack and the four dark figures, Naruto remembered fighting. Fight as hard as he could but there were too many for him to take and they were talented. They knew how to fight and fight well. Then things got worse. Only bits and pieces of images came to mind. The pain, the feel of warm blood running down his face, and then it'd stopped.

'_Shit, you guys are stupid.' Sasuke ripped his knife out of a man's chest with a feral snarl. 'How, the hell am I suppose to get anything done with people like you,' Sasuke lashed out kicking the red head in the stomach. 'Messing everything up?'_

He remember Sasuke holding him and telling him something but. It was as if he'd been underwater. Naruto couldn't hear what Sasuke had said. Then the dream had started. The same dream that had been playing in his mind for days in his mind. "Shit," Naruto muttered setting his head in his hands.

Just then, the door opened and a pink-haired girl threw herself into the room followed closely by a blond. "Naruto, your awake!" Sakura yelled acting like she was going to jump on Naruto. At the last second Sakura stopped herself and gave Naruto a gentle hug instead.

'_Please, we didn't mean any harm, Sasuke-sama!' The redhead cried as another kick was aimed at her face.'_

'_You take orders from me not that snake Orochimaru!' Sasuke yelled picking the woman up by the scruff of the neck. He slammed her against the wall as easily as one would a rag doll. 'This isn't his gang! He's an outsider for crying out loud.' The woman moan in pain as blood started to pool in her mouth._

"We were all worried about you! Don't ever get the shit beat out of you again." Ino scolded as if it was all his fault.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I cause you two troubles?" Naruto joked rolling his eyes at the two. "So, how long was I out?"

"Only a day or so." Sakura mused flopping down on the chair next to Naruto's bed. Ino sat on the edge of Naruto's bed with a soft smile. "We were really worried, you know. You almost died that night."

"I think I did." Naruto laughed sending them his happy grin. "So, where's Sasuke?"

_Sasuke dropped the lifeless body next to the other two. Blood stained red hair and pale skin as it pooled on the floor. 'You,' Sasuke said pointing at the only other person left alive in the concrete room. 'clean up this mess.'_

"He's," Ino started tilting her head to one side, "taking care of some business. I'll call him if you want."

"No it's okay." Naruto had started to say but Ino already had out her phone.

"_What?" Sasuke snarled as he answered the phone._

"Hey, he's awake." Ino told the angry raven-haired teen.

"_I'll be right there."_

30 minutes later Kiba arrived with Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, and Shino bringing a lot of food with them. Not long after the two Hyuuga's arrived with freshly baked cookies and drinks. Lastly, Sasuke arrived fashionably late and freshly showered. They had more chairs brought in and somehow someone had snuck in an Ipod and Ipod player.

It was a low-key hospital party with everyone talking and laughing as if there wasn't a heart machine and Naruto hadn't almost died not too long ago.

"Hey, Kiba pass me another cookie." Naruto called from his bed and Kiba tossed him one. "Hinata these are delicious. Really, you're an amazing cook." Naruto praised with a wide grin after devouring the last cookie.

'Yeah, she makes all the food for when he get together." Ino laughed as Hinata stuttered out a thank you. "It isn't like we can trust anyone else to. Sakura can't even boil water and my place is in the garden not kitchen.

"Hey, I can too!" Sakura yelled pushing Ino playfully in the shoulder. They laughed like some cheesy sitcom and Naruto never remembered a time where he'd smiled more.

As the night grew longer people started to leave the first being Neji and Hinata followed slowly by Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru leaving Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto alone in the hospital room.

Naruto sighed and lent back in his seat with a huge smile on his face. "Thanks guys, that really meant a lot to me." Naruto informed them with closed eyes.

"Well, when you get out of here we'll throw a real party." Sakura said from where she sat in the chair here knees against her chest and her mouth resting against them. The fabric of her jeans muffled Sakura's voice as she spoke. "It'd be even more fun."

Ino nodded in agreement, from where she sat on the side of Naruto's bed. "Yeah, we'll have it at my house since I have the pool, hot tub, and a really amazing sound system." Ino informed ruffling Naruto's hair affectionately.

Naruto yawned and nodded sleepily. "Sure, that sounds great, Ino. Thanks,"

"So, I guess we'll be leaving then. Bye Naruto!" Sakura said giving Naruto a small hug before walking out. Ino soon followed saying her good-byes.

"Good Night, Dobe." Sasuke muttered starting to walk away from where he stood leaning against the wall by Naruto's bed. A hand suddenly shot out to grab his arms making him stop.

"Please, don't go yet. I don't want to be alone." Naruto whispered not looking at Sasuke. He bit his lips cursing himself mentally for being so weak. "Just wait until I fall asleep?"

"Why, are you scared?" Sasuke joked but he stopped. Black eyes met blue suddenly and they both looked away.

"You know what? Forget it, Stupid Sasuke-teme." Naruto grumbled snapping his hand away and pouting. "I don't want you to stay anyways, so there!"

"Hn, whatever, Dobe. I'll stay." Sasuke sat himself in the chair that had occupied Sakura and crossed his legs. "Since, you're too scared to be alone after all."

"I said you could leave, Teme!" Naruto growled out his eyes narrowing. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone." Naruto flopped backwards into his pillows with a yawn. "So go, get out."

Sasuke didn't say anything but stayed where he sat. Soon Naruto was asleep with a pleasant smile plastered onto his face. "That's what I thought, too, but I was wrong."

Xx

"Are you done playing with that toy of yours yet?" A cold voice asked once Sasuke entered the house. All the lights were out leaving only pale moonlight filter though the skylight.

"He isn't a toy." Sasuke bit out his eyes narrowing at the darkness.

Suddenly someone stepped forward. Soft moon light illuminated red eyes and harshly pale skin in contrast to dark hair and clothes. The man stepped forward pushing Sasuke into the wall. "But, you are, Little Brother."

XxXx

Yay, here it is! Sorry for making you all wait for so long! I think I did a lot better with grammar though this isn't as descriptive as I'd like. Review to make me a Happy Panda!


End file.
